Various robotic golf caddies have been developed using one or more guidance methods and a drive mechanism to automatically follow a golf player around the golf course. Non-limiting examples of such golf caddies are illustrated in US Publication No. 2010/0168934; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,573,338; 6,142,251; 5,963,150; 5,944,132; 5,711,388; 5,611,406; 3,812,929; EP 1060091; and WO 2013059423. These various guidance systems have used various techniques to guide such golf caddies.
The present invention is directed to an improvement over prior art golf caddies.